Cursilerias
by N.Jeager
Summary: Y ahí fue cuando Eren Jeager se dio cuenta de con quien quería pasar el resto de su miserable vida. Tal vez las cursilerías no fuesen el fuerte de Levi, pero cuando quería podía dejar en ridículo al mismísimo Eren Jeager.


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es **propiedad** de Isa la llama…digo de **Isayama.** Este hermoso two-shot es propiedad de mi querido

**Advertencias:** Yaoi |**No me hago responsable** si este fic les da diabetes o vomitan arcoíris| EreRi | Universo alterno| Un Mike hermano de Rivaille| El 50% de este two shot es completamente cierto el otro 50% es ficción.

**CURSILERIAS.**

Eren solía ser un chico muy cursi, y no porque quisiera, sino que esa era su naturaleza. Eren podía ser tan cursi que haría vomitar arcoíris. El tenía la manía de regalar cosas hechas a mano o mejor dicho _"con amor"_, regalaba dibujos, cartas, chocolates, cualquier cosa que demostrara su amor. En cambio Levi no.

Levi solía ser tan frío como el hielo y duro como el acero. El no solía ser nada detallista, casi siempre olvidaba los mesiversarios-así los había llamado Eren-no le daba regalos, ni cartas, mucho menos peluches o rosas, el no era de demostrar amor.

Claro, a Jeager no le molestaban aquellas cosas, ya que era algo normal en el azabache. Pero a veces el hecho de que Levi siguiera de novio con Farlan, le molestaba. Según Levi su relación iba de mal en peor. Farlan le molestaba demasiado y era muy empalagoso en cuanto a Levi era demasiado frío-si señores más frío que de costumbre-con el y lo esquivaba cada que podía ¿Si la relación iba tan mal, porque seguían juntos? Eso era precisamente lo que angustiaba al castaño. ¿Y si realmente Levi si ama al imbécil de Farlan? ¿O el azabache le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Y si a Farlan si le regalaba? ¿O a él si le decía te amo? ¿Y si a él le daba cartas de amor? Dejo de torturarse mentalmente cuando llego a la residencia de Levi. Toco el timbre y el azabache salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta por detrás. Hoy irían al cine como la pareja-no oficial-que son.

En el trayecto Levi le contaba el duro entrenamiento que estaba llevando acabo mientras Jeager se había perdido en su mundo. ¿Y si realmente Rivaille lo usaba para entretenerse cuando Farlan no estaba o no podía? No, no, Levi le amaba… ¿Verdad?-**Entonces la loca de Hanji se cayó y…**-El azabache callo al instante notando como Eren estaba demasiado callado, cuando normalmente ya hubiera hecho cien mil preguntas. Detuvo el paso y se paro frente a Eren-**¿Eren, estas bien?**-Pregunto más no obtuvo respuesta, acabando rápidamente con su paciencia-**¡Maldito perro pulguiento!**-Y Jeager regreso al mundo humano, viendo como el Ackerman le miraba con enojo.

-**¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto totalmente sereno. O al menos lo intento.

-**Eso te pregunto Jeager, ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado en todo el camino-**El castaño suspiro nervioso ¿Lo noto?

-**La verdad le quiero preguntar algo muy importante-**Ackerman asintió dándole el permiso para hablar. El moreno volvió a suspirar armándose de todo el valor que tenía-**Levi, si tienes problemas con Farlan y no lo terminas ¿Por qué quisiste empezar algo conmigo?**

Ackerman quedo sorprendido, sabía que Eren tarde o temprano preguntaría algo similar, y estaba listo para la pregunta. Ahora el problema era la respuesta de aquella pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera el la sabía! Solo sabía que estando con Eren todo era…_**diferente**_. Una idea cruzo su cabeza. Era ahora o nunca, este era el momento perfecto para decir todo lo que sentía por el castaño sin sonar-tan-cursi.

**-Bueno, Farlan me aburrió y me acorde de ti**-Jeager bajo la mirada y suspiro, eso ya lo esperaba-**Pero no te volví a buscar por eso imbécil**-El castaño volvió a alzar la vista-**Veras a mi me aburría todo o la mayoría de lo que Farlan hacía…si bien el es guapo e inteligente pero era bastante aburrido. En cambio tu…tu nunca me has aburrido, nunca me canse de hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Podía pasar fines de semana enteros en tu casa y al día siguiente extrañarte-**El moreno le miraba atontado, no sabía si era por el significado de esas palabras o que alcanzaba a ver un pequeño, muy pequeño sonrojo y una igual de pequeña sonrisa.

-**Farlan es tan cursi y empalagoso al grado de dar pena…Tu también pero, sabes lo cursi que eres y aun así me sigues diciendo un montón de cosas, que aunque no parezca me hacen feliz. Suena bastante extraño y bizarro, pero no puedo escuchar las mismas cursilerías de otros labios, además de los tuyos.**

Eren estaba que se desmallaba, intento hablar más pero Rivaille lo callo de inmediato. Aun tenía muchas cursilerías por decir.-**Otra razón para iniciar una relación contigo es porque me conoces mejor que nadie. Mucho mejor que Isabel, Hanji e incluso mejor que mi hermano Mike. Farlan solo juega a conocerme**-El Ackerman suspiro pesadamente y lo miro con dulzura-si señores ¡dulzura!-**Es raro ¿Sabes? No sé si estoy loco o sí verdaderamente me haya enamorado, pero todo es mucho mejor cuando estoy a tu lado…eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio. Puedo sentirme feliz de poder hablar de chicas con mi mejor amiga pero también hablar de donde saldremos por nuestro "Mesiversario"**-Levi hizo comillas con los dedos-**Que por cierto falta una semana.**

Eren rió por lo bajo ¿Lo recordaba? El que pensó que su enano lo había olvidado por completo. _Vaya error._

**-Eren soy un amargado…bueno no tanto cuando estoy a tu lado. También soy un friki de la limpieza, un "gnomo gruñón" según el fenómeno de Hanji. Pero por sobre todo soy un imbécil, uno de los más grandes del mundo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que salgas de mi vida-**El azabache se acerco al de ojos jade y entrelazando los dedos de su mano le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, haciendo que Jeager parezca tomate en temporada y se sintiera la persona más feliz del mundo.

Más feliz que aquella felicidad que estaba seguro invadió a Mikasa por haberlo visto en ropa interior. Si, así de feliz-**Mira como me tienes mocoso…diciendo un montón de pendejadas cursis como una puta nena virgen y enamorada ¿Pero sabes qué? Me importa un carajo porque TE AMO y si tengo que decírtelo todos los días para que no caigas en una crisis existencial lo hare. ¿Y sabes qué más? Terminare con Farlan ¿Por qué estar con ese idiota cuando te tengo a ti? Aparte tu eres totalmente mi tipo-**Jeager alzo una ceja curioso-**Si eres alto, bronceado y guapo-**

Y ante esas palabras y la sonrisa tímida de Levi, Jeager no se contuvo más y se abalanzo a los labios del azabache rodeando la cintura del más pequeño y pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo saboreando aquel dulzón de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo. La gente los miraba y cuchicheaban. Unos cosas malas, otros buenas, algunos ni caso hacían y no faltaba una que otra adolescente trastornada mental con filias a lo homo mejor conocidas como fujoshis que tomaban foto y video*.

**-Sabes Levi, en mi vida había escuchado a muchas personas decirme "novio" pero nunca sonó tan bien como cuando tu lo dijiste.**-Ackerman soltó una pequeña carcajada ruborizándose por completo.

**-Pues… ¿Gracias?**

**-De nada-**Y le volvió a besar demandante explorando sin miramiento la boca del otro, con su legua delineo el labio inferior antes de darle una sugerente mordida. Ackerman gimió bajo y Eren sorprendido por aquel sonido tan repentino y lascivo, se separo de su enano y le miro detalladamente. Respiración agitada, temblando levemente, rubor es casi todo el rostro, ojos vidriosos y llenos de deseo.

**-Vamos-**Levi le tomo de la mano y lo llevo en dirección contraria al cine.

**-Levi el cine queda al otro lado-**Le dijo el Castaño. El pequeño hombre le miro e hizo una sonrisa coqueta.

**-Dime Eren qué prefieres. ¿Estar solos tú y yo en el cine o estar solo tú y yo en mi cama?**

Y así tomados de la mano corrieron a casa del azabache-**¡Eren!**-Grito Levi aun corriendo.

**-¿Qué?**

_**-¡Te amo!-**_Y ahí fue cuando Eren Jeager se dio cuenta de con quien quería pasar el resto de su miserable vida.

Tal vez las cursilerías no fuesen el fuerte de Levi, pero cuando quería podía dejar en ridículo al mismísimo Eren Jeager.

.

.

.

*Csm! Estamos en todos lados -u-

Huehuehue aquí ando de nuevo. Debo recalcar que este two-shot NO es mio. Es de mi amado Heichou~ que tiene complejos de escritor y no me cree que es muy bueno en lo que hace. También debo agregar que esta semana estaré subiendo más fics de este pequeño escritor. Así que por favor es por una buena causa. Si les gusto dejen reviews si no también. Y recuerden...Elmo sabe donde viven.

Ja'ne:3


End file.
